Some Hearts
by Ky the Irish Pikey
Summary: Songfic to Some Hearts...A long time ago, Legolas discovers the feelings surrounding first love. Told from the POV of an original character.


****

Some Hearts

  
  
**Rating:** PG-13, for _some_ **_very_** weak-arse sexual junk. Really, it could be PG, but I don't want any eight year olds having impure thoughts...No, I really don't! XD  
  
**Summary:** Songfic to Diane Warren's _Some Hearts_. Um, it's meant to be Legolas and some random Mirkwood-ian elf. I wrote it as a female, but if you really want it to be Aragorn just pretend he has small hands? XD   
  
**Disclaimer:** Though names aren't actually MENTIONED in this, the rough IDEAS of all the characters in this story belong to _J. R. R. Tolkien_...unfortunately.  
  
**Author's Note:** ...This fic. Is kind of pathetic...I'm such a horrible writer LOL. Anyway, read and review, pleeeassse? =^_^=  
  
Anyway, enjoy! :)  
-_Kef_

* * *

  
_(Song in italics-Some hearts, by Diane Warren)_  
  
_For a while I've been so unlucky  
Always stumbling around in circles_   
  
Hesitantly, shakily, I step backwards, my hands trembling. I can feel the perspiration spread over them, and know my nervousness is reflected in my eyes. Can you see it? Do you care? But your touch is tender, as you slowly enclose my tiny hands in your own, your smooth, loving hands. You quirk your head, just slightly, baring your eyes fondly into mine, not willing me further than I want to go. I feel your affectionate squeeze at my palms, and I feel the nervousness ebb away. your eyes are the purest cobalt, concern mixed with loving desire blended into the impossibly deep pupils. I feel as if your whole life can be seen through the gleam in your eyes. You murmur something, but I don't catch it, not caring, immersed in your lips, soft, thin, intoxicating.   
  
_But I must've stumbled into something  
Look at me... am I really alone with you?_   
  
The room is bathed in the blue-tinged light common to our forest. As clouds play over the moon, the light in the room dances, blending with shadows, and I find myself being led into it, led away from the bustling corridors. You nudge the door shut with your heel, as if afraid of letting my hands stray from your grasp. I tilt my head up, my neck stretched. Your gaze sweeps down my slender neck, and your fingertips brush at the chain found there, at the ornate, cloven sun charm hanging at my throat. Your eyes shimmer with its reflection. I feel your gaze linger at my throat, at the necklace you gave me, before sweeping onto my face again. This time, my eyes offer no protest. You guide me backwards a pace, then shakily incline your neck, pitch your head so your lips are a hairsbreadth from mine. I feel your lips quiver, soft breath emitting over my features, and I suddenly feel compelled to drop my eyes shut.   
  
_Now I'm loving the life I'm living   
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all the love you're giving   
Never knew, never knew it could be like this_  
  
I feel your trembling lips grazing mine, not a kiss, not yet, just contact, I feel your warmth, and relish it, absorbing your wonderful, awkward heat to my mouth. Without realising you dropped my hand, I feel the sharp, cold thrill of your hand against the back of my neck, and shudder subtly. Your head tilts, just slightly, so your lips can claim mine; I let you guide your tender lips over my own, thoughtfully, again, and again, letting you lead, before you slowly peak your lips open, allow your tongue to graze my bottom lip. Thrilled from the depths of my soul, I urge my dry lips open, just a crack, tilting my head to the opposite direction of yours. Your tongue sweeps, barely, into my mouth, as if you are unsure it is yours to claim, but I press my lips just slightly forward. I am yours.   
  
_But I guess...  
  
Some hearts seem to have it so easy,   
Some hearts have all the stars on their sides,  
Some hearts always get all the right breaks..._  
  
You tenderly guide me backwards, your kiss no more urgent, your tongue no more violent, but the heat radiating from your form at a definite peak. Your other hand touches to the small of my back, holding me bluntly against you, possessive without being desperate.  
  
The back of my knees catch onto something sharply edged, and I find myself falling backwards, guided by your caring hands onto the soft velvet covering your bed. You hesitate, drawing your lips back, eyes once again sweeping my face, judging my expression. I only touch my hand, impossibly gently, against your cheek. Your eyelids flutter closed, your arms automatically moving to hold me around the waist. I arch my neck back, into your hand, urging you closer, into my arms.  
  
_and some hearts just get lucky some times._  
  
You move your head back, changing the kiss into a hug, and direct your chin onto my willowy shoulder, tilting your head to rest it against mine, your lips touching my earlobe, but not moving. I will myself back, allowing you to sit on the bed before me, to draw me into your arms.  
  
My head is guided into your shoulder, the curve of my forehead sliding into the slope between your neck and shoulder. I move my arms, cling around your neck, fingernails grazing the skin. You shudder, just slightly, and automatically you draw me closer. And I feel, for the first time, from the very depths of my heart and soul, that I belong, somewhere, anywhere, as long as it's in your arms.  
  
_Never thought someone like you would love me   
You're the last thing my heart expected   
Didn't think I'd ever find somebody   
Someone who makes me feel like this..._  
  
A billion thoughts roll through my head, of life, and death, of lust and of love. As you cradle me against your form, I feel my heart expanding, throbbing painfully at your touch, letting you in. I am all yours, and you are mine, I know it. My mind wanders back to reality and I roll my head and gently kiss along your soft cheekbone, across the blue-lit angle of your brow. Your eyelids flutter, and I notice the faint glimmer of tears caught amidst the upswept eyelashes.  
  
"You are sad," I murmur, drawing my head back, looking over your face, my eyes downcast-I feel it in my heart, My fingertips sweep down your cheek, tracing the path of a finally fallen tear.   
  
_Some hearts like mine get lucky..._  
  
"Nay," you reply, your eyes slowly peeking open, the glimmer of tears in your wonderful eyes contradicting the smile that creeps over your face. Slowly, I stop moving my hand, let my palm fall on your cheek, absorbing the freely falling tears. "I am happy,"  
  
_Lucky, sometimes._

* * *

  
(a/n: Was it that horrible? I'm so sorry...well...try and review, if you still have brain capacity left...hopefully that pathetically candysweet fic didn't drain it all **=OD**) 


End file.
